


梦魔

by GabrielSnow



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 双性, 盾冬 - Freeform, 触手
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielSnow/pseuds/GabrielSnow
Summary: 在拦截火车的前一夜，巴基和布兰森一组，躲在同一个散兵坑里。外面冰天雪地寒风呼啸，零下二十几度冷得活像地狱，他们仅有头顶一张破毯子隔绝风雪。新兵蛋子少不了香艳的幻想，放荡的梦魔便是故事中最常见的主角。妖艳性感的女人形态，以精气为食，专门在男人聚集处觅食。在饥寒交迫、随时可能丧命的情况下，巴基也幻想过那种火辣梦魔——肤白貌美，金发碧眼，双峰高耸，一夜艳遇就算被吸了精气也无所谓。但是，没人告诉过他梦魔还有男性。





	梦魔

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个重口味的pwp，触手play+ABO+双性。如果这都没有雷到你，那么你赢了。  
> 史蒂夫是一种被称为梦魔的魔法生物（触手怪），巴基还是原来的巴基，Omega，独自在布鲁克林长大、参军，这个世界没有美国队长。  
> 这只是一篇无节操没下限重口味的pwp，不会有虐也不会有逻辑更不会有剧情，如果能接受再继续往下看。  
> 触手play！！ABO！！！双性！！！！请务必确认自己能接受！！！！

在拦截火车的前一夜，巴基和布兰森一组，躲在同一个散兵坑里。外面冰天雪地寒风呼啸，零下二十几度冷得活像地狱，他们仅有头顶一张破毯子隔绝风雪。  
新兵蛋子少不了香艳的幻想，放荡的梦魔便是故事中最常见的主角。妖艳性感的女人形态，以精气为食，专门在男人聚集处觅食。  
在饥寒交迫、随时可能丧命的情况下，巴基也幻想过那种火辣梦魔——肤白貌美，金发碧眼，双峰高耸，一夜艳遇就算被吸了精气也无所谓。  
但是，没人告诉过他梦魔还有男性。

巴基在坠落，他眼睁睁看着火车离自己越来越远，布兰森撕心裂肺的呼喊刹那就被扯碎在狂风里。  
没有意料之中的疼痛，恍惚间他看到了一个人的脸，金发碧眼、肤白貌美。  
美丽的天使来接他去天堂了。  
然后他就心安理得的晕过去。

 

巴基翻了个身。  
剧烈的疼痛迎面袭来，他痛苦的蜷缩起身子，咬紧牙关才没有呻吟出声。  
这一下子让他醒得非常彻底。  
他正躺在一张宽敞又舒适的大床上，还盖着柔软的丝绒棉被，左臂被什么人包扎过了，被翻身动作压到了，正疼得要命，但除此之外没有缺胳膊少腿，也没有受到致命伤，回想起从悬崖上坠落的经历，不由得万分庆幸。  
他没有被绑起来，说明不是被俘了。  
环视四周——身下是一种古典的欧洲木床，封建制贵族用的那种，并不是刻意做旧，而是货真价实的古董，地毯看上去也很有年头，床头的留声机很新，是新产的那种款式，一座高科技的保险柜，金属门扭得不成样子（就像被什么强有力的东西硬生生撕开了），装饰性的挂在保险柜上，柜子里面堆着一些盘子碟子，还有一周之前的报纸。  
如果这些年代差异并不能说明什么，那么最大的问题就是墙壁了——那不是水泥墙，而是凹凸不平的天然石壁，一些角落还有干了的青苔。  
这里是一个洞穴。  
卧室（暂且这么称呼）外有什么声音。  
巴基摸出自己的军刀拿在手里，拿出夜晚潜行的技巧，向外走去，想要看看住在这个吸血鬼老巢一般诡异洞穴里的究竟是何方神圣。  
他来到另外一个房间，听着里面的响动，埋伏了一小会儿，随即猛地现身。  
面前的景象让他惊得瞪大了眼睛。  
那是一只……生物。  
它有三四米高，外表比较接近章鱼，但浑身是少女肌肤一样的嫩粉色，而且肢体的数量比章鱼要多得多——几条粗壮的肢体正帮助他稳稳的站立，还有几条灵活的在炉灶上煮牛奶、煎鸡蛋、烤培根、做松饼、挤果汁。  
从一个军人角度判断，那些肢体柔韧性和力量都十分强大。巴基想起来卧室里被撕开的保险箱的金属门。  
他希望它对自己没有恶意，否则即使他受过军事训练也无济于事。  
紧接着转念一想，如果真的有恶意，对方直接在他昏迷时下手了，也不会替他包扎伤口。  
正在他思考的时候，生物发现了他，转过身。  
巴基心里又是一惊——生物没有五官，然而他清楚的知道它在看自己。  
刚刚镇定自如的触手们马上慌乱起来，伸到围裙的各个口袋和橱柜上的数个抽匣里翻找东西，几秒钟之后找到了什么，才定了定神，然后拿出了看起来是事先准备好的东西，向巴基展开。  
那是一张纸，上面写着：  
“你真漂亮”。  
What The Fuck。  
然后它又扔掉了这一条，拿出另外一条，展开——  
“请做我的配偶”。  
接着巴基看到大量血流沿着无数肢体汇聚到圆滚滚的肉粉色脑袋上，眨眼间就变得通红，仿佛一颗巨大的番茄。几条触手扭捏的揉来揉去，还有几条在对手指。  
这家伙害羞了。  
巴基几天前还在阿尔卑斯山跟德军浴血奋战，几分钟前以为自己要变成怪物的盘中餐，怎料画风突变。  
他的人生变成了一部荒诞电影——开场是热血战争片，中间是离奇恐怖片，后来竟然发展成了浪漫爱情片。  
生物穿着粉红色围裙，装饰有夸张蕾丝花边的那种。  
两条触手熟练的解开围裙挂在了墙壁上，剩下的触手端来了奶油汤、培根、松饼和果汁，放到了巴基的面前。而自己则坐在了巴基的对面，两条触手托着那个巨大的头部，歪着脑袋盯着巴基，浑身冒出粉红色泡泡。  
说不定再发展下去会变成25禁成人片。  
巴基打个冷战。

 

这家伙是个梦魔，自称史蒂夫。  
巴基上下打量他——那些有力的粗壮的触手不老实的四处游走——心想要是知道梦魔的真实形态，军营里大半的小伙子都会在梦里吓软。  
绝大部分梦魔是艳光四射的美女，会一边寻找配偶一边觅食。  
巴基面前正摆着一个极大的特例——梦魔史蒂夫，不但是男性梦魔，还是个纯情处男。而这个纯情处男刚刚表示巴基就是他命中注定的终身伴侣。  
巴基感到了一种极度荒唐导致的无力。  
他的左臂还在修养中，贸然出去在阿尔卑斯山冰天雪地中只会是死路一条，能有个安全的地方养伤也是不错的事情。  
他对面的史蒂夫整个脑袋通红，瞧瞧巴基，低下头对对手指，再瞧瞧巴基，再对对手指。  
所以一旦接受了这种设定……  
看久了，这家伙还是可以接受的。  
巴基觉得自己正向某些危险的方面偏移，而且回不来了。

梦魔显然热衷于人类的生活，巢穴内所有的东西都是人类用的。养伤的日子生活起来也没有什么不方便。  
虽然仅剩右手能动，但梦魔有无数条“左臂”供他使唤——铺床，做饭，端茶倒水，放洗澡水——方便极了。  
巴基还在画室里发现许多自己的画像，而梦魔羞涩的躲在门口扭来扭去，一颗脑袋红彤彤的冒烟，小心翼翼的看他一眼，又立刻转过脸去，不一会儿又小心翼翼的看他一眼。  
可爱。  
……  
不不，一点都不可爱！  
巴基疯狂的否认自己刚才的念头。  
他脸有点红，假装咳了一声，佯作在注视画本——上面的素描画精美细腻，人物也栩栩如生。  
他忽然产生一个疑惑。  
这家伙那种柔韧又滑溜溜的肢体，能拿笔么？

 

那是个好天气，前一夜的风雪停了，无瑕的洁白色铺满了山峰和大地，空气中飘着细小的雪晶，阳光洒下来，全世界都在闪闪发亮的碎银。  
适合偶遇、约会或者结婚。  
然而自打出生就是独身一人的史蒂夫只能孤单的走出门。  
他对于爱情和伴侣还抱有那种老派的理想化观念，所以即使附近城镇里有很多年轻貌美的姑娘和Omega，也从未觅食。  
路过山谷时，他第999次向着阿尔卑斯山的神灵祈祷，请求赐给他一个终身伴侣。  
话音未落，一位美人就字面意义的、从天而降掉进了他的怀里。  
梦幻的公主抱。  
Omega的皮肤白得像初雪、嘴唇红得像鲜血、深色头发如同乌木，腰间的干粮袋里掉出一颗咬了一口的红苹果。  
哦，美貌无双的公主。  
纯情处男的脑袋上冒出一颗颗的红心。  
得到至宝的史蒂夫一刻也不敢耽误，立刻把人带回了自己的巢穴，小心翼翼的放到了床上，用草药给他包扎伤口，再温柔的盖好被子。  
史蒂夫知道人类社会近期十分动荡，他的Omega大约就是遭难的人之一，但是不要紧，那些痛苦都过去了，他会好好爱他，决不让那些危险再次靠近他的宝贝。  
他给自己的洞口加了更多的掩护，防止人类发现——倘若真的有人试图闯进来伤害他的新娘，那就要以肉体凡胎面对他的怒火。  
做好工作之后，史蒂夫全心全意的等待睡美人的苏醒。  
他不介意像书里写的那样，等上一百年。

 

对亏梦魔神奇的草药，巴基的手臂基本康复，他在洞穴里足不出户一个多月，实在受不了了，就跟史蒂夫提出，自己想要去外面转转。  
梦魔两条触手捧着脑袋，那颗头颅以肉眼可见的速度失去血色——巴基觉得自己正在博物馆里看现实版的《呐喊》，如果不是他不会发出声音，巴基现在一定听到了他的尖叫。  
然后史蒂夫冲进了储藏室，随后传来了呯呯嗙嗙的声音，巴基看到瓶瓶罐罐从储藏室的门里飞出来。  
几分钟后，史蒂夫抱着几大团东西从里面走出来。  
棉靴、呢子衣、皮帽子、还有一件厚重又奢华狐皮大衣，一看就价格不菲。触手利索的帮助巴基将这些穿好，还极其温柔的帮他系好了围巾，细致的将围巾裹进大衣里面。如同一位体贴的妻子。  
巴基被捂得像一只从中世纪穿越来的企鹅。  
史蒂夫带他走出了山洞，砭骨寒冷刹那扑面而来，在山洞内厚重像大坝的的衣服，在寒风面前薄如纸，不堪一击。  
然而眼前是阿尔卑斯终年不化的雪峰，巍峨得如同远古神明，山顶烟云缭绕，宛如女神飘绕的三千银丝。背景是湛蓝湛蓝的天空，一种世间罕见的极致纯净的蓝色，美得令人不忍移眸。地面上绵延无际的皑皑白雪，千百年来从未有人类涉足，在阳光下闪动光彩，璀璨夺目，像铺了满地碎钻石。  
巴基在美景面前惊呆了，就像幸运瞥见神明的人类，为这一切所惊叹、所折服。  
史蒂夫在悄悄的望着他，一只触手伸过来，悄悄的牵他的手。  
下一刻，史蒂夫拉过他挡在身后。  
巴基看到了一队军人，胳膊上有鲜红的袖标，手里有重机枪。  
对方显然也发现了他们，在看到史蒂夫的时候恐惧的瞪大了眼睛，拉开了枪栓。  
“史蒂夫快走！”  
巴基嘶喊，试图推开他。  
下一秒，子弹铺天盖地的袭来，激烈的枪声在山谷中回荡，夹在其中的是一声愤怒的咆哮，紧接着，噼噼啪啪的枪声中混杂进了人类的惨叫，惨叫声越来越多，枪声越来越小。  
半分钟后，雪山再次归于亘古不变的宁静。  
史蒂夫站在原地一动不动，面前是满地的鲜血和残肢，那些枪械全部都变成七扭八歪的形状。  
“史蒂夫！你……”  
巴基扑上去检查他的情况，看到了身上溅满了人血，但没看到伤口。  
他松了一口气。  
史蒂夫却迅速躲开了他，躲到了一颗岩石后面，卷起白雪拼命擦拭身上的血迹，另外的肢体努力把那些人类肢体埋起来。一边这么做还一边小心翼翼的瞧瞧他，然后沮丧的把头低下来。  
紧张的样子让巴基心里泛起一股温柔，他走过去，跨过地上残缺不全的尸体，走到史蒂夫面前。  
“别担心，我不会害怕你，正好相反，史蒂夫，谢谢你救了我的命。”  
他仿佛看到了一条小狗激动得泪眼汪汪、不停摇尾巴的样子，一条触手伸过来，轻柔的触碰他的脸颊。

 

热潮让巴基从梦中惊醒。  
他的体内像是着起了火，烧得他头晕脑胀，汗流浃背。好像有无数小蚂蚁在沿着大腿内侧向上爬、围着柔嫩的开口转圈，然后爬进腿间的密道，数不清的细小肢体在极度敏感的内壁上爬过，爬得越来越深。  
强烈的麻痒让他在床单上蹭来蹭去，难受的呻吟出声。那些热液沾湿了床单，黏糊糊的贴在他的两腿之间。  
他确信自己现在的气味像是一个爆炸的香水厂，整个阿尔卑斯山都能闻到他，知道这里有一个Omega发情了。  
史蒂夫很快出现在他的床边。  
虽然没有五官，但是巴基能感到他关切的目光，触手想要触碰他，但伸了一半又迅速收回来，好像没有他的允许就绝不会碰他。  
巴基感受到一股轻松和释然——他担心自己的气味引来什么乱七八糟的雄性，但如果是史蒂夫的话……幸好是史蒂夫……  
他愿意把自己交给他，并非出于热潮的欲望。  
“史蒂夫——我想要你——”  
得到了许可的梦魔迅速开始行动，几条触手轻易的将他整个人抱起来。  
巴基放松的躺在那里，全然信任的姿态，将自己全部交付出去。  
几条滑腻的肢体滑过他胸前，摩擦充血的乳头，将粘液涂抹得到处都是，灵活又柔滑的拂过他的脚踝、大腿内侧、屁股、腰部——几个地方同时摩挲爱抚。  
触手拂过的地方，那种尖锐的痛痒和燥热迅速消失，取而代之的是阵阵美妙的酥麻，舒服得让巴基呻吟出声，更多的热液流淌出来。  
不够，他想要更多——  
几条触手伸过来缠住他的脚踝，温柔又不容置疑的向外打开，让他的双腿向史蒂夫敞开，把私密的omega器官展露出来。  
史蒂夫看着那一条粉嫩的肉缝，几条触手激动的颤抖。  
巴基带有一种悬空感，微妙又刺激。看到史蒂夫的反应，巴基迟钝的意识到一个问题——女性的梦魔吸食精气，但史蒂夫是个男性。  
这问题马上就有了答案。  
一条触手伸过来，拨开肉缝，仔细观察——娇小的花蒂怯生生的挺立，正微微颤抖。触手尝试抚摸一下，湿滑伴随着酥麻的感觉直接在头皮上炸开，巴基激得挺起身子。  
在火烧火燎的情欲之中，施加在私处的触碰就像饥渴之中尝到一滴甘露，他呻吟了一声。  
史蒂夫得到了鼓励，触手上分泌出了粘液，在脆弱的私处摩擦，很快那处就湿得更厉害了，粘液和体液混在一起，花蒂飞快的充血挺立，触手用尖头时不时戳戳它，有的则故意用吸盘和颗粒按摩它。另一根触手借着体液，开始戳弄小小的开口，挤进去一点，再出来，下一次再挤进去更多。  
巴基从未有过alpha，初次体验这种滋味，在热潮期汹涌的欲望之下格外的甜美。发痒难耐的部位被柔滑的触手摩擦而过，难捱的折磨瞬间变成了甘美的滋味，舒服得飘飘欲仙，徒劳的张着嘴却什么都叫不出来。  
滑腻又粗壮的肢体慢慢的挤进来将他完全撑开，慢慢向深处推进。  
巴基发出一声呻吟，喘着粗气适应被打开、被深入的感觉。  
比想象中还要满足。  
这是他最私密的部分第一次如此赤裸的暴露，任人蹂躏。  
颗粒在内壁上像无数滑腻的手指一样慢慢活动，仿佛在试探周围的环境，看看怎样才能刺激出香甜的体液。  
触碰某些部分的时候他猛地绷紧了身体，感到一阵窒息。  
很快它就准确的找到了他全部的敏感点。  
触手温柔的动起来，颗粒准确无误的摩擦过他的敏感点。他被顶得一颤一颤，趾都蜷起来，从喉咙深处溢出了一声柔软的低吟，整个身子都化成了水。没过多久，他爽得浑身都哆嗦起来，快感像电流一般在四肢百骸游走，美妙得如在天堂。  
另外一些小触手游走过来，伸到他的双腿之间，玩弄他的花蒂。  
他的脑子被快感烧成了一锅粥，身体上极乐让每一个细胞都体验到了前所未有的欢愉。  
更多的肢体伸过来，托起绵软无力的腰，轻柔的摩擦他的胸肌，敏感的突起在滑过。其中一根温柔的抬起了他的下颌，让他面对史蒂夫，怜惜的抹掉脸上的眼泪。  
下面猛然加大了力道。  
巴基眼冒金星，跪在那里浑身发抖，酸胀酥麻的滋味飞快的成几何倍增长。等到腺体受到了刺激全部肿胀起来之后，它突然停住了。  
那些肉球全都张开，变成一张张小吸盘，精准的吸住了深处和浅处突起的腺体。  
巴基大口大口喘息，不明所以。  
下一刻吸盘含住了腺体猛烈的震动起来。  
快感像一道闪电劈中他，像火焰在体内熊熊燃烧，像开闸洪水激烈奔腾，巴基不管不顾的高声尖叫，快要晕过去。  
而那些吸盘得寸进尺的吸住了他的花蒂和乳头，一同剧烈的震动。  
它们把他维持在巅峰上，快感仍然源源不断汹涌而来，永无止境，巅峰越来越高，越来越美妙，他先是大叫，然后开始哭，最后他头脑一片空白，什么都看不见听不见，全部感官就只剩下欢愉。  
等初次高潮之后，触手面对面把他抱起来，双腿最大限度的分开，把omega的交口暴露出来。小口正在热潮中，又刚刚饱尝性爱的甜蜜滋味，此时艳红而湿润，完全熟透了。  
巴基看到那根粗壮的器官直挺挺的立在下面，上面的颗粒开开合合，迫不及待的要进入他的身体，而史蒂夫也正在把他放上去。  
“啊！”  
器具破开他身子，慢慢的捅入，狭窄的甬道一寸寸的撑开胀满。  
“天哪！它操开我了！”热潮期的Omega意乱情迷，交口无比顺利的张开、吞入硬挺的器官。  
触手将他缓缓放下去，粗壮的阳具还在继续深入，非一般的柔韧和硬挺，带来无与伦比的饱胀感和满足感。  
他敞着腿、以一种无比淫荡的姿势深深的骑在触手那根又粗又长的阴茎上，能清楚的感受到表面的肉颗粒和经络。  
他面前就是触手全身，巨大的脑袋和长而有力的肢体们。  
他正在和他交媾。  
他知道史蒂夫也正和他一样享受。  
巴基感觉到一种荒唐和淫乱。  
无数肢体安抚、挑逗似的抚摸他的身体，把粘液摸得到处都是，几根凑上来摸索他的乳头，几根抚弄他的耳后，还有细小的触须玩弄他的阴茎。  
巴基随着节奏耸动腰部，尽情的骑史蒂夫，看着那颗巨大的脑袋为自己变成激动的鲜红色。  
史蒂夫将他放下来，让他的脚能沾到地面上，触手缠着他的腰防止摔倒，下身依旧紧密的结合在一起。  
巴基站稳了，不明所以。下一秒冲击从两腿之间传来，他腿一软，差点跪下去，但腰间的触手牢固的扶住了他。  
“史蒂夫、不……”  
触手让他保持站姿，就那么操他，抽插的力道没有减轻，速度反而增大。  
他两手抓着腰上的肢体，指甲几乎嵌进去，但是对于子弹都打不透的外皮无能为力。另外两根触手伸过来，缠住他的手腕向外展开，让他以大字型站在地上，无法碰到自己，同时低下头就能看见插在自己密道里面的长长的触手，看着那一根肢体有力的律动，看着自己Omega的淫液顺着光滑的表皮流淌下来，随着史蒂夫的动作越来越多。  
他闭起眼睛，小洞里的肉体撞击声和黏腻的水声大得整个山洞都能听到，快感反而更加鲜明。  
巴基像溺水一般抓紧触手，睁开眼睛望着正在与自己做爱的梦魔，一根肢体伸过来，不容置疑的钻进他的嘴巴里搅动，将所有的呻吟和哭叫堵在喉咙里。  
双重水声同时从上面和下面传出来。  
羞耻和快感同时爆发，他就那样站着、被梦魔插到了Omega高潮。

 

巴基在床上醒过来，身子和床单上干干净净。  
奶油汤的香味从门外飘过来，热潮之后体力消耗很大，饥饿感在胃里搅动，促使他爬起来走向厨房。  
转过拐角的刹那他定在原地。  
厨房里站着一个男人。一个陌生的人类。  
“Who the hell are you！”  
男人转过身，无辜的眨眨眼。  
他有一头好看的金发，湛蓝色的眼睛澄澈动人，然而浑身上下不着寸缕，皮肤洁白无瑕，富有力量的肌肉线条让他看上去就像最完美的希腊雕像，英俊又迷人得仿佛在发光，是巴基心中最理想的Alpha。  
——如果他没穿那条愚蠢的蕾丝菲边的粉红色围裙的话。  
一个结实得像谢尔曼坦克的男人，以及粉红色、裸体围裙。  
巴基几小时前刚刚跟一个触手怪交媾，今天厨房里就站着一个裸体围裙的男人。  
他觉得自己的性幻想正在往奇怪的方向跑偏。  
“巴基，是我。”男人开口了，表情单纯，“史蒂夫。”  
WTF。  
“你他妈有人形居然还用那个样子操我！”  
“我以为触手形态你会更舒服？”  
哦他确实爽翻了。  
“……闭嘴！”  
“你喜欢我这样子跟你做爱？”  
被这样的男人压在身下，被性感的结实肌肉禁锢，用樱桃色嘴唇亲吻、湛蓝的眼珠深情凝望、纯洁的脸颊为自己浮现红晕……  
他的性幻想没救了。  
“巴基你脸红了，你喜欢对吗？”史蒂夫看起来雀跃不已。  
“闭嘴！”  
“我不想用幻术欺骗你，只有我们结合才能看到我的样子、听我的讲话。”  
史蒂夫脸红了，蓝眼睛羞涩的望向他。  
“我们是伴侣了，巴基——我们共享永生。”

 

END


End file.
